Forgotten Feelings: A Punch in a Blizzard
by Ethan1245
Summary: Saitama continues to grow unhappy from hero work, Fubuki continues to try to recruit him for her group. Is an unexpected love the answer for Saitama retrieving some lost emotions and can Fubuki be pushed to become a better hero? Only time will tell. Saitama X Fubuki
1. Chapter 1

**All rights for one punch man and it's characters belong to ONE and are simply used here for entertainment purposes**

**So this is my take on a saitama and fubuki ship story. I know it's a popular one but there's not too many stories for them. **

**I know that a lot of people also ship saitama and tatsumaki as well but I think that they are too similar overpowered individuals and both can be quick to insult and get mad, saitama is just a little more cool-headed most of the time, but saitama and fubuki are complete opposites with her inferiority complex and need of group survival juxtaposed to saitama's individuality and non-caring attitude towards others so I think they have more room for a dynamic and interesting relationship.**

**I hope you like it, I'll try to write and finish this story within this summer of its inception. Also I'll be trying to keep the characters as true to the original writing as possible so there won't be a ton of fluff or out of character moments. Please feel free to critique me on ways to write the characters better if something seems out of style for them. **

**Story title: Forgotten feelings: a punch in a blizzard**

Chapter 1: acquaintance-zoned?!

_Saitama's apartment_

Saitama and Genos were lounging around Saitama's living room, they had defeated an army of mutant monsters from a blown up nuclear plant in city W the day before. Everyone affected had become level demon or above and it had taken the whole day with several S-class heroes and a lot of Saitama's punches to clean up the mess. The city was gone but now at least they could hopefully get some rest on a day off.

_Even I'm tired. There was a lot of things to punch yesterday. _Saitama thought to himself as he laid on the couch.

_It was still boring though, like when I used to work at the office. _

Saitama remembered the sound of taking a few papers, sliding them into the hole puncher, and…."PUNCH" and doing that over and over again. _Is an army of monsters my new three-hole punch?_

Saitama laid there and absentmindedly picked his teeth for some bits of cabbage he could feel from lunch.

"Genos?"

"Hai! Yes Sensei?" The cyborg stopped his activity of inspecting some of his battle damaged parts.

"Are you happy?" Saitama continued staring up into the ceiling. "What did we do yesterday?"

"We fought and defeated the army of Nucleo men."

"And the day before that?"

"The uprising of the plant monsters, the Rosathens."

"Sigh….and the day before that….?

"The Dragon level dragon that awoke under city D."

"And what else have we been doing?"

Genos stopped and tilted his head slightly in confusion. "Is this a trick question, Sensei?"

"No."

"We haven't been doing anything els…"

"EXACTLY! All we've been doing is fighting monster after monster and monster!" Saitama sat up fast with an irritated look. "I'm going crazy Genos, like a faded picture or a dull knife." He made a whacking gesture with his hand. "If you just hit a knife against a rock over and over again it gets dull and is NO USE!

Genos's eyes were wide as he listened to his master vent.

Saitama stopped for a moment and turned to Genos, "Well?! What do you think?"

Genos quickly reached for his journal and squatted down, furiously writing in it while reading his work out loud. "Of course sensei! So wise! Well-roundedness is key to life! Simply focusing on my training to only become stronger will full my spirit. Other activities must be found that can rejuvenate all aspects of the body, mind, and soul!

Saitama's eye twitched in annoyance, "You are no help at all, Genos."

While Genos furiously scribbled, Saitama heard his front door open, in walked King, "Hey Saitama, came over with some new games, you want to try them out?"

The bald headed man peeled up slightly at this, "oh s..sure man, it's been like two weeks since we last played."

King went to work setting up the controllers and the console. Then there was a knock on the door. Saitama went to answer and found Bang and Bomb outside.

"Oh….um, hi Bang, and uh Blonde?"

"It's Bomb!"

Saitama waves then inside, "Yeah yeah whatever, what do you two want?"

Bang answered as he sat down in Saitama's spot on the couch, "We were just in the neighborhood hunting Garo and we figured we'd bring you some food and eat with you."

"Um ok? What food?" Saitama asked as he found a new spot on the ground next to King,

Bomb dropped a bag of groceries on the table. "This food, someone cook something." The old man demanded.

"Genos…..," Saitama said as he picked up his controller, "cook the old geezers some food will ya?"

Genos was too entrapped in his journaling to hear Saitama's request, "Ah I'll ask him again in a bit, after I destroy King at this!"

"Are you sure that's gonna happen bud?" King nonchalantly asked.

"Oh yeah you're going down!"

Just as King hit the play button, another knock at the door was heard. "Come in!" Saitama yelled as he furiously button mashed his fighting character.

"Knock! Knock! Knock!"

"Come in!"

"Knock! Knock!"

"Genos..can you…?"

"Knock! Knock"

"Ah fine I'm coming!"

Saitama opened the door to find The Blizzard of hell and her two lackeys."Oh hey Fubuki and um..Eyerash? And Hill Grape?

"It's Eyelashes, and Mountain Ape!" The two men in suits yelled as their faces turned red in anger.

Saitama just turned around and left the door open for them.

As the bald headed hero plopped back down in his spot all he could hear was Fubuki trying to give another rendition of her proposal of him joining the Blizzard group.

"We've added a group dinner every week, paid for by our joint hero pay from extra monsters defeated, and you would get a bigger room than this apartment at our headquarters, and we've even started bonus members of the month where outstanding heroes with the most monster defeats get a bonus pay from the group. Provided by yours truly." Fubuki said and flipped her hair in a persuasive gesture, "interested yet!"

Saitama ignored her words and focused on the game.

Fubuki saw that he was ignoring her words and started to get angry, "Are you going to at least answer me! I come all this way on a spur of the moment offer, and you won't even answer me! You should be grateful….bah!

The apartment was starting to get just become a madhouse of sounds and everyone was talking, arguing, or yelling back and forth and Saitama was somehow in the middle of it all.

"You lost again bud, want to try again?"

"Hey kid where is my food?"

"I don't understand this game, fist of flowing rock is much better, you should try my dojo Saitama."

"Listen to Ms. Blizzard Baldy!"

"Are these pests annoying you Sensei?!"

"You'd be a total fool to reject these offers."

"My food?!"

"We'll make your life helm mister caped baldy, make the right choice."

"Ah you just died again, another round?"

Saitama stood up so fast that a small shockwave of air expanded out and it was like hurricane breeze slapped inside the room. "SHUT UPPPPPPPP! EVERYBODY!"

All the others were shocked and stared at Saitama as steam cafe off his head.

He pointed to Bang, "No to your glowing water rock!"

He pointed to Bomb, "Make your own damn food there's a kitchen right over there!"

He pointed to Fubuki, "I don't want your stupid hero Fan Club!"

Genos pointed at the others as well, "You all dishonor Sensei, apologize or I will incinerate you."

Saitama turned to the cyborg, "You Shut It too, You journaling blonde Robocop!"

"Hai yes Sensei, forgive my outburst." The perfect response and silence afterwards from Genos only annoyed Saitama more.

"AGHHHHH!"

King interrupted in a small voice, "Hey man, calm down, is this how you treat your friends?"

Saitama's eyes widened and it was like a piece of his brain shattered as his anger grew.

"Friends? FRIENDS?! These two old guys just wanted a free meal, these three just bully me into trying to join their posse, your destroying me every time we play a game and you like feeling strong about that, and this blonde cyborg just decided he was my disciple one day. NOONE here has ever been invited here, you people just show up, and right now I'm in a bad mood!

Saitama calmed down enough to stop yelling, "Genos is the only "friend" here and only because he stalked me and wouldn't leave me alone until I promised I would train him. He's annoying but at least he cooks and does the dishes."

Genos beamed with pride, "Hai, Sensei."

"Quiet, bolts!"

"Every one else here isn't a friend." He started to point at the people with his fingers, "They." King, "Are." Bang, "An." Bomb. "Acquaintance." Fubuki.

The silence in the room seemed to last forever as Saitama seethed in the middle of the room.

Bang was the first one to speak, "Well, young Saitama I can see that today wasn't the best day to drop by, no harm, come along Bomb, let's go make our lunch back at the dojo." Bang grabbed Bomb and the grocery bag, "So sorry for the inconvenience." The old man said with a small smile back as he left the apartment.

Bomb seemed disappointed, "Ah but I'm hungry now."

After that King seemed uneasy too, "I just remembered I need to get home before it's dark, Genos, walk with me for a bit."

"I think that sounds best." The Demon Cyborg and King promptly exited the building.

Fubuki and her guards were the last ones. Fubuki was glaring at Saitama but when he looked at her she looked away and frowned with her eyebrows knit.

"What?!" Saitama challenged.

"Nothing. C'mon boys." The green haired Esper quietly got up and her bodyguards followed suite, "...yeah boss…"

Finally Saitama was alone, he sat down on his sofa and crossed his arms. "Finally, alone!" But try as he might he couldn't relax. So he sat there pouting, and pushing down a bit of guilt as he remembered the heroes faces as he kicked them out.

_Outside_

Fubuki walked outside in silence as the word kept reverberating in her head over and over. _Acquaintance!_ She bit her lip and walked in the dark night, trailed by her bodyguards and her thoughts.

**End of chapter 1 let me know what you think. Support is always welcomed. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the support, all who have favorited, followed, and reviewed, keep it up! **

**I own none of the One Punch Man Characters, all of them belong to ONE**

Chapter 2: A New Proposal

_**Blizzard headquarters**_

Fubuki sat on her couch, she was trying to watch a movie, some old drama, but she couldn't get into it. She was still thinking over the words exchanged at Saitama's apartment, _acquaintance? _She thought to herself. _After everything, I paid his bill that time he ran out of a restaurant and even returned the groceries for him, would just an acquaintance to do that? _

What irked her even more was that she never had intentions of even anything more than just recruiting the bald hero to her group. Somewhere along the way, through all the small interactions, she hadn't even realized that she cared a bit more for Saitama and his group than she thought. _I've never tried to recruit someone else this much. _Blizzard mused to herself.

She sat there she absentmindedly, using her powers to levitate some small objects— the tv remote, a glass of wine, her book, her phone, etc.

As she grabbed the glass of wine and took a sip she couldn't help remembering when she first met Saitama….

*_flashback*_

_Saitama's apartment _

_Fubuki remembers seeing the bald headed hero for the first time, "He looks kinda like an idiot but oh well might as well make our proposal to him."_

_As they told him about the group he wasn't even listening!_

"_I don't need a newspaper." Saitama said in a bored fashion._

_The next few sentences fell on deaf ears and before she knew it Fubuki's blood was boiling, her guards were closing in, and BAM! They were launched into the sky by the guy who looked half asleep as he did it. _

_She thought she was strong, she thought she was powerful, but her hellstorm, her psionic abilities, and all her attacks didn't seem to phase the hero. _

_She thought it was a fight, now looking back, she realizes she was just trying to bully him, you need two people invested in the attacks and defenses to have a fight. Saitama never wanted to hurt her, he wanted her to know she was in the wrong. _

_The words he said that day reverberated with her as well._

"_You won't survive with a group of underlings." _

"_One day you'll face someone stronger, and they won't be able to help you." _

"_A hero isn't someone concerned with status or newbie crushing, a hero just does what's right, even if they're all alone."_

_She couldn't remember his words perfectly, but they stung and the meanings behind them would make a deep imprint in her heart. _

_He sounded just like her, just like her sister!_

Coming out of the memory in anger Fubuki sent the small objects flying around the room and smashed them against the wall.

She seethed for a couple of minutes, mad at the world and everyone stronger than her. Then Eyelashes was knocking in her door.

"Everything ok in there Miss Blizzard?"

"Yes, yes, yes, everything's fine. Go away."

"Er...umm...alright Miss Blizzard, just let me know if you need anything.

Fubuki didn't answer but as she heard the footsteps recede she sighed.

_I think it's time for bed._

As she got ready to go to sleep her mind wandered slightly back to her comparisons of Saitama with her sister Tatsumaki. Looking in the mirror she paused while brushing her teeth and her head tilted to the side a bit in thinking.

In her mind she pictured the small smile on the bald headed simpleton, and the stern anger on her small older sister.

_They're not really the same. _

_Saitama is just plain honest, never in an intentional hurtful way._

_And Tats is sometimes a bully to others before everything else _

_The only real similarity is what they both said to me…._

Fubuki bit her lip and gave a hard stare in the mirror.

_I dunno, maybe they're both right. _

She shook her head a little bit and splashed her face with some cold water.

_Enough thinking so hard, it's too late for this, I've gotta get some sleep_

_**Three days later**_

No one had come to see Saitama for three days after his little outburst.

The small amount of guilt he had felt after the event had only increased exponentially Day by Day.

Genos was in a very good mood, it meant that he had all of Saitama to himself, just like the good old days when he first met his sensei.

The blonde cyborg was happily humming as he worked to cook his and Saitama's lunch.

Meanwhile, the bald hero was sitting on his couch. _Man, for someone who always says he doesn't feel much anymore, I sure feel guilty right now. _

He gave a sarcastic chuckle under his breath, _of course now I feel only the bad emotions. _

Saitama stared at his phone, going back and forth, back and forth. S_hould I call them? Nah. Yes. No no no. Dammit all I should. _

Then he heard Genos's humming. _Aha! I'll ask Genos what he thinks I should do. _

"Hey Genos?!"

"Yes Sensei? The cyborg responded from the kitchen.

"You don't think I was too hard on everyone the other night do you?"

"No Sensei, you are always wise, they were at fault for willfully invading your personal space."

"Yeah but I feel pretty guilty over the things I said, maybe I should have been nicer."

"So kind, your the strongest one I know and yet you care for everyone Sensei, truly so kind and thoughtful."

Saitama gave Genos a weird look, "Geez, relax dude, I still wanted to kick them out just maybe in a different way….what do you think should I call and apologize?"

Genos seemed to think for a second as he analyzed the question, "They are all heroes and adults, they can take a little stern talking to, it is no fault of yours if they feel like you need to be the one to make the first move, if they truly care, they will eventually reach out…"

Saitama put his hand to his chin in thought, "Yeah Genos you have a point there…"

"Also Sensei, with them gone for now we can focus entirely on my training as your disciple." Genos finished the sentence with a quick little bow. Saitama's eyes widened at the last part and he froze.

The air was silent and it seemed as if a cricket would chirp. Next moment Saitama had picked up the phone and was dialing King's number.

"Thanks for clearing that decision up for me Genos."

Genos responsed by knitting his eyebrows together in slight annoyance before returning to the kitchen, _It was stupid to think I could keep Saitama all to myself, and now my efforts to prolong the situation have backfired. "_You're welcome Sensei

Saitama waited as the phone rang,

*_click*_

"Hello?" King's voice called into the phone.

"Hey King, it's Saitama, I just wanted to call and say I'm sorry for what I said the other day."

"Oh Saitama, thanks for calling it's no big deal, I just figured I'd give you some space for a bit."

Saitama felt so relieved at that, "Thanks, King, I'm sorry I said acquaintance, I wouldn't play video games all the time with someone I didn't consider a friend."

King chuckled on the other end, "Well I think you mean how you lose video games all the time with a friend."

*CLICK*

King could only laugh at having being hung up on.

_**Back at Saitama's apartment **_

_The nerve of the guy, I don't remind him he isn't strong every five minutes. _

Saitama shook his head and went back to his bored deadpan look, "Ok, who's next."

"_Ring ring! Ring ring!"_

The person on the other line quickly answered the call.

"Hello, this is master Bang."

"Hi Bang, it's Saitama."

"Oh yes, have you calmed down a bit since the other day? I must say, I curiously miss visiting with the other heroes at your place."

"Oh. Ummm," Saitama didn't expect the old guy to be so straight with him, "Uh yeah I'm calling to say sorry about that."

"No worries, I know when you are a young man that tempers can rise hot and fast."

Saitama had a blank look at Bang's words "Haha alright well yeah. Ok then yeah yeah yeah we're good then?"

"Weren't ever bad."

"Ok awesome bye Fang, say sorry to your brother Tom!"

As the phone clicked, Bang laughed and spoke aloud, "I don't think Bomb would accept the apology as Tom."

_**Once again, back at Saitama's apartment**_

Saitama breathed a sigh of relief, _Ok, one more to go. I hope Fubuki is as understanding as the other guys. _

A memory of Saitama being pelted by rocks in a tornado and crushed between boulders sprung to mind

_I'm sure it'll be fine. _He shrugged.

He started to dial the number but halfway through there was a knock on his door. Saitama got up and started walking, "Coming!" He called to the door before he got there.

Once he opened the door he was surprised to see Fubuki standing there.

As she started to speak Saitama interrupted her.

"Oh hey, I was just about to call you." He said, holding up the phone.

Fubuki paused and looked at the number, it was the first half of her phone number.

"Oh why's that?"

Saitama looked away slightly, " I was calling to apologize for the other day."

Fubuki seemed even more surprised and as she was about to respond Saitama interrupted her again, " So what are you doing here? Here to offer another blizzard group speech?"

The ESPer was shocked and her eyebrows furrowed down in frustration, "No actually I…."

"I don't see Monkey Lake or Moustache."

Fubuki rolled her eyes in annoyance, "It's Mountain Ape, and Eyelashes, and I'm trying to…"

"Your not gonna bribe me again with those hero festival tickets this year, you know I'm not big into hero worshi…"

A hand was suddenly clamped over the bored, talkative, hero.

"I'm trying to say that I came over here to apologize as well! You big mouthed idiot!"

Fubuki took her hand back and Saitama thought for a second before answering, "Ok then we're good, I apologized to you and you did to me, all good," the hero then started to close the door.

"Wait!"

Saitama paused on the door, "Oh, was there something else?"

"You didn't even hear my apology, I thought on it for awhile last night."

Saitama's eyes widened a bit, _Shit, she's been working on an apology for a day, I just decided on this like ten minutes ago. _

Fubuki had her hands on her hips as she looked at the awkward bald hero, "Well don't you want to hear my heartfelt apology?!" She said in a haughty and hostile way?

Saitama could only think, _She doesn't sound heartfelt. _

He figured he better not make her mad though, "No, no I'd love to hear it." He said with a deadpan expression.

"Good!" Fubuki states as she took a moment to compose her thoughts, she then looked straight at Saitama, " I'm very sorry for the intrusion, the blizzard group will no longer try to recruit you to our ranks," she paused, looking like she was debating the rest, "and…I'm sorry that I personally intruded on your time and space. It won't happen again, I'm sorry you think of me as just an...Well...an acquaintance." Fubuki mumbled the last few words as she wrapped up and turned her face away from Saitama in embarrassment, she couldn't remember the last time she apologized to someone.

Saitama paused, thinking of what to do, _aw dang it, I knew she didn't like that acquaintance comment. _Saitama scratched his head to stall and collect his thoughts.

Fubuki waited a few moments and when it seemed like no response was coming she started to turn away to leave, a small tap on her arm stopped her though and she jumped in surprise as she looked back to the bald hero. He had a small smile, even though he did have his trademarked bored look on his face his eyes and smile seemed genuine.

"It's alright," Saitama said, "I'm sorry too, when your not hounding me about your group or status, I do think you could be my friend."

Fubuki gave him a small smile. "Ok then how about this, I promise not to give my sales pitch to you anymore, and you promise that I'm your friend." The ESPer held out her hand.

The normally stoic hero gladly reached out and shook her hand, "Now that's a hell of a proposal, Miss Blizzard of Hell!"

Fubuki laughed a little at the deal but was glad she made it nonetheless.

"Well, I better get going."

"Wait, Genos is almost done cooking lunch, are you hungry?"

In her anticipation of her apology today Fubuki had skipped breakfast and she had to admit she was hungry.

"Are you sure?" She questioned. "I don't want to intrude after last time."

"Yeah come on, it's the first time **I'm **inviting you into my apartment so just come in." Saitama said and turned around to go back inside, not even waiting for Fubuki's response.

Fubuki paused, _That's right, I've never actually been invited inside here, I've always just walked in._

The ESPer gave a small smile and walked inside, finally feeling like she might actually be a part of this strange, bald man's group.

**Chapter 2 done in two days, yeah!**

**Keep letting me know your thoughts, I hope you enjoy the story so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

**As always, I do not own One Punch Man, all rights to ONE**

**Continue to review and give feedback**

**Chapter 3: Shopping and Social Plans**

_***Saitama's apartment***_

The bald hero was laying on the ground, still wearing his striped blue pajamas, it was 2pm but he wasn't feeling like getting dressed. He was reading a manga but every moment that passed he became less engaged with the detailed pictures.

He decided that perhaps TV was better, he put down the comic and reached for the remote.

*click*

"...reports coming in for the last week, everything calm…"

*click*

"...unprecedented time of peace…."

*click*

"...do you have YOUR plans for Halloween!"

*click*

*click*

*click*

*Beeeoooop* the TV sounded as Saitama turned off the screen, "Nothing on either huh."

_Genos is at that S-Class meeting. King's probably there too. Wait? Is there a sale today? Yeah there is, might as well pick up some food._

After changing into his hoodie and some jeans, Saitama headed into the city, it wasn't hot and it wasn't too cold out and Saitama walked in a comfortable, slow walk, not really thinking of anything.

*****_**The Grocery Store* **_

Saitama walked through the aisles, searching for the best deals, _Oh wow, look at all this meat. They're practically giving it away, oh and that kombu! I need Udon too. _

Before long his basket was completely full, _Well, at least I was able to kill two hours for all this. _The stoic hero thought

"Bang! Bang!"

Saitama looked towards the sounds, it sounded like it was from the front of the store. He heard some screams and shouts.

_I better go check it out. Maybe it's a monster._

As he approached the front he could hear better.

"All the money in the bag now! Give us all the sale money now!"

"No please, please don't…"

"Shut upppppp!"

"BANG!" Another gunshot fired in the store.

As Saitama got to the front of the store he was ready to stop the crime but was instead surprised to see the man with the gun floating in the air, surrounded by a green glow.

"AUUGH LET ME DOWN!"

The bald headed hero looked over to see Fubuki and her blizzard group standing by the entrance.

The blizzard of hell smirked at the man.

"All of the blizzard group decide we need food for our event, we happen to choose this store, and you unfortunately, chose to rob it just now. What bad luck for you hmm?"

"Stop this shit, you bitch, just put me down!" The criminal pleaded.

"Hmph, alright." The ESPer lowered him to the ground but at the same time rope from the store encircled, entwined and completely incapacitated him.

"Yeah go miss blizzard!"

"You rock."

"Awesome sauce boss!"

The blizzard group praised their powerful leader. Fubuki smiled, happy at the praise. The shop owners seemed to agree, they kept thanking her and offering the group free food.

As the blizzard of hell accepted thanks from some of the patrons she saw Saitama in the crowd giving her a little smile and a thumbs up.

"Saitama! What are you doing here?"

The bald hero shrugged his shoulders, "I had time to kill and there was a sale."

Fubuki gave a small laugh, "I Should've known."

"Good job catching that bad guy, but I'm still confused about something?"

"What's that egghead? That I could handle it on my own?" The dark green-haired hero challenged.

"Nah, we both know human criminals and robbers are pretty weak, it's just I heard them say _us_."

"You're probably imagining things, I got the guy, the store is saved, and you can thank me later."

Saitama was still thinking a bit in silence so Fubuki turned around and started walking back towards her posse of heroes.

As Saitama looked up though he saw that a man with sunglasses and a hoodie had appeared from behind an aisle and had raised a gun at Fubuki.

Without a word the man pulled the trigger. No threats or demands, this guy just wanted revenge on the hero for busting his score and arresting his partner.

Saitama saw all this and as the hammer pin fell on the gun and the bullet flew out of the barrel, his image blurred out of sight and seemed to re-materialize a few feet over.

"BANG-UMPP!"

The blizzard group gasped and Fubuki whipped around, green and ready for the new attacker, what she saw though stopped her dead in her tracks. Standing between her and the robber was Saitama. His hand was in the air and between his thumb and index finger was a bullet.

The man tried to fire again but as he pulled the trigger again the Caped Baldy appeared right in front of him with his hand on the barrel. A muffled "BUMMPH" was heard again and Saitama stopped another bullet from point blank range.

Scared as all hell, the man was frozen in place,_ what kinda man is this!_

Saitama grabbed the gun and crushed it into a ball in his hands, before tossing the lump to the side.

"Don't steal stuff, and don't try to hurt my friends." He said on his mostly monotone voice.

Then the hero seemed to give the other man a fist bump, in that the intensity and speed looked like what a normal person would use for a fist bump.

In this case though the man was punched off his feet and into the wall, the pain was so intense the man simply passed out and lay there.

"Oh. Oops, I didn't mean to punch him that hard. Well, looks still alive so that's ok." Saitama mumbled to himself.

The blizzard group was murmuring to each other.

"He caught the bullet!"

"He saved miss blizzard."

"We were useless."

"Way to go Caped Baldy."

The hero in his hoodie turned back to Fubuki, "you ok?"

Fubuki was still a little dumbstruck, _I was almost shot. I let my guard down. He saved me._

"Um, yeah yeah I'm ok. Thanks Saitama."

"No problem. Glad I could help."

The girl stared at him, _Glad you could help? You say it like you just held open a door and helped someone bring in their groceries, not like __**caught a bullet in midair to save your life!**__"_

The bald man was then the one receiving some praise from the shopkeepers and shoppers for stopping one of the robbers, cutting Fubuki off from her and Saitama.

The blizzard group went to their boss, "Are you ok boss?" They asked.

"Um yeah I'm good, just a little surprised."

Her group seemed to be looking at her with a bit of concern. She didn't like that.

"I'm fine! Go start shopping for the stuff we need!" The blizzard of hell commanded.

The group seemed to snap out of their feelings. "Yes Ma'am!"

The members of the group started to go off getting things on their respective lists but the youngest member, Lilly, stayed behind a moment.

"Miss blizzard?"

"Uh Huh, Yes what is it." Fubuki said quickly.

The girl seemed a little hesitant but continued, "You said you were debating whether or not to keep the party just for the group or for others too…"

"Yes and?"

"Well uh…., seeing as how Caped Baldy just saved you, you should repay him by inviting him and your/his other friends to the party."

Fubuki thought of it, pursing her lips together, "Yeah that would be nice, but we'd need to get more food."

"Well the nice shopkeepers offered you some free stuff, that could help."

"Mm true…"

Fubuki raised an eyebrow, "His and mine friends too though huh? And you wouldn't happen to be thinking of a certain blonde cyborg?"

The girl seemed to blush madly, "no, um, not at all, it just...uh...I gotta get groceries!" Lilly seemed to rush off and out of the situation as fast as she could.

_Not a bad idea though. _The ESPer thought to herself, she looked and saw Saitama had just finished getting his groceries and was about to leave.

"Hey Saitama!" Fubuki shouted.

The bald hero at the shops entrance turned to her, "Huh, oh what's up?" He said nonchalantly.

Fubuki had icily walked back up to him, "Thanks again for earlier."

"Oh yeah no biggie I know you'd do the same for me...though maybe not with your hands." The hero said deadpan.

Fubuki made a funny thinking face, "yeah probably not…"

There was a pause in the conversation and Saitama started to take his leave again, only to be halted by Fubuki grabbing his arm, "Wait I'm not done!" She exclaimed.

He looked down at her hand on his arm before turning back to her, "ok sorry, what else did you want?"

Fubuki crossed her arms, "I don't want anything I was going to ask if you wanted to come to the Blizzard Halloween party, it's in two days at the blizzard headquarters."

She uncrossed her arms and softened her expression, "You know, as a thank you."

She quickly hid any vulnerabilities again though as she straightened up and turned around to leave, "Just let me know if you're coming by tomorrow. And our usual friends are welcome to come as well, you know, Genos, Bang, King. And it's COSTUME PARTY! You have to dress up! And not in your superhero outfit!"

Without even giving the hero a chance to respond she strode back towards the groceries to complete her and her group's shopping.

Saitama knit his eyebrows together in thought. The man then turned around and started to walk home as he mulled over the information.

_***Saitama's Apartment***_

Saitama walked in the door to find Genos cooking in the kitchen, King playing a video game, and Bang reading something on the couch.

"Oh hey guys what's up, what are you all here for.

Genos responded from the kitchen, "After the S-class meeting we decided to hangout as it's been a little bit so we decided to come back here."

"Oh ok." Saitama answered as he set the groceries down on the counter.

"And what have you been up to young man?" Bang questioned from where he was reading.

"Just the grocery store. Some robbers came though. I had to save Fubuki from getting shot."

Everyone else seemed a little surprised and turned to their bald friend, "Why was she there, is she ok?" All three questioned.

"Yeah yeah she's fine," the bald headed hero waved his hand dismissively, "They were there buying groceries for a Halloween party her group is doing and she turned her back from the gunman by accident, so I caught the bullet." Saitama yawned after recounting the story.

"Oh….also, she invited all of us to the Halloween party."

The three other heroes looked at each other incredulously before they settled on a look that read, _Well that's Saitama for you!_

"I'm sorry I'll have to decline, the dojo always hosts a small get together for Halloween for the local martial arts school." Bang replied.

"There's a gaming tournament that night as well so I'll be busy, I've already entered." King spoke up.

Saitama shrugged, "Alright that's fine, but I'm not going to go by myself."

Genos started talking from the kitchen, "It would be rude to turn down the invitation, I will attend the event with you Sensei!

Genos smiled inwardly, _The more Sensei and I become friends the more time he will allot to me for training. Parties are friendly environments, perfect situation to further our friendship._

"Mmhm ok but it's also a costume party, I don't have any costumes and I don't have money for one." Saitama sighed as he crossed his arms on the table and sunk his head down to rest on them.

The blonde cyborg thought for a second and analyzed choices.

"Sensei, according to my analysis the simplest costume for you would be to go as yourself, pre-current levels of strength."

"Huh, what do you mean?" Saitama said cluelessly.

"You're blue and white striped track suit that you wore when you trained to become stronger.

"Oh, um that's not bad but there's one issue," Saitama poked his own head, "I still had hair then."

"Not to worry Sensei, Doctor Kuseno can make an accurate wig if I can give him a picture of you back in those days."

Saitama perked up.

"Ok then, that settles that, I've never been to a costume party before, should be fun. What will you go as Genos?"

Genos thought for a second, I am not sure as of yet but I will find something that works for me."

"Ok alright, well the party's in two days dude."

With that Saitama and Genos began making their plans for attending the Blizzard Group's costume party.

**Chapter three, I meant for this chapter to also include the party itself but I ended up writing a lot more of the store scene than I thought I would. **

**Again hope you like it, chapter 4 will be up soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

**As always, I do not own One Punch Man, all rights to ONE**

**Continue to review and give feedback**

**Chapter 4: Halloween Party Times**

_***The Blizzard Group's Headquarters***_

Fubuki was busy with the rest of her group, setting up for the party, she was the most helpful though, using her powers to float tables, and chairs, and couches all over, rearranging and decorating how she pleased.

The Halloween party was always a fun time that the group looked forward to. Fubuki had decided on being an American Cheerleader, It wasn't supposed to be the "Sexy" version, but with Fubuki's body and curves, it was hard to think of it as anything but sexy, it took the blizzard group a lot of strength not to stare at her with the blue, gold, and white skirt and matching top. The blue and gold pom poms also had left some of the male members of the group drooling for her in secret. They couldn't do anything with their boss, she'd probs rip their arms off with her powers if they tried anything like that.

All around were costumes of Salt and Pepper, one guy was a lobster, some others went as Men in Black, which worked with their suits already, everyone had a costume on.

Lily had opted for a witch costume with a big hat and a wand, fishnet stockings, and a little black jacket. Fubuki could see she had put in a lot more effort this year. She couldn't help but smile a bit, it was no secret the crush she had on the newest S-Class hero.

"How're you feeling Lily?" Fubuki asked as she floated food to the tables.

"Oh not too bad Miss Fubuki, it should be a fun night." the young girl said.

Lily had noticed that Miss Fubuki had also put more effort into her costume this year too, in past years she had focused on the setup and retiring early, making sure it was good for the rest of the team, rather than her.

"When do you think Gen...Demon Cyborg and Caped Baldy will be here?"

"Saitama? I don't know, I just told him it starts at 8pm. I don't think he even owns a clock though haha." Fubuki laughed as she realized that on his own, Saitama was never on time.

Lily couldn't help but notice how Miss Fubuki only focused on Saitama in the question.

_**8:15 PM **_

_***Saitama's Apartment***_

"Sensei! We are already late to Miss Blizzard's social gathering!" Genos said as he indicated the time with a small hologram projection that did indeed show they were late.

"Ok, Ok...keep your metal on Genos."

Genos had opted to go as Robocop. Saitama had said it seemed a little unoriginal, considering he was a cyborg, but Genos insisted that it was the perfect costume, as it had required him to only make a few outer pieces, a helmet, and to actually watch the movie.

Saitama meanwhile had fished out his old tracksuit, washed it, and had worn it over a plain white tank top. Now though he was fiddling with the wig that was all messed up on his head. The hair felt just like his used to but it had been so long he had basically forgotten how he used to look with his hair.

Eventually though he had found the tag inside that said "front" and figured out how to wear it.

"Oh!" Saitama's eyes widened as he was staring into the face he hadn't seen in years. With his hair, the blank potato face now showed off his more defined features that usually only came out when he was getting serious.

The dark hair was swept over and was the perfect amount of messy to look together, but not like a hard try.

"Genos, thank your doctor for the wig."

"Hai Sensei! Will do." Genos called out from the other room. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's do it."

_**8:35 PM**_

_***Blizzard Headquarters***_

The party was in full swing, everyone was dancing, eating, having a good time.

Fubuki was lounging on a couch, drinking some spiked punch, and kept glancing at the door. She was waiting to see if Sataima would show up but also, in a weird moment of reaching out, she had also invited Tatsumaki, and now she was starting to regret that decision, it always ended badly when Tastumaki tried to be social. It didn't help either that Tats hated her Blizzard Group.

Suddenly, she perked up a bit when she saw Genos walk through the door, she knit her eyebrows though at the stranger walking through in the track suit.

_Who the hell is that? _She thought to herself.

Lily got a little red in the face next to Fubuki as she noticed Genos, she also had a look of confusion though at the stranger, "Miss Fubuki, I thought Genos was coming with the Caped Baldy, who is that?"

"I don't know." Fubuki said

"Looks like it might be a cute friend of Genos', guess Saitama might be running late?"

Fubuki didn't answer her young member though and decided to investigate herself and greet Genos. She got up and walked through the people to say hi to the newest arrivals.

"Genos, hi, glad you could make it. Where's Saitama though?"

Genos seemed confused and was about to speak when Saitama cut in himself.

"Ehh...What do you mean, I'm right here Fubuki."

Fubuki squinted her eyes a bit and examined the stranger, then her eyes went wide, "It is you! What are you supposed to be?"

Saitama made a little gesture to himself, "I'm pre-strong Saitama."

Fubuki was smirking in thought, "Soooo...you mean you weren't always bald with that blank expression?"

Saitama opened his mouth to reply but Fubuki continued, "...And you chose out of all the things you could be at a costume party to be yourself?" She laughed a little and crossed her arms together, "Very Original." She said sarcastically.

Saitama fumed but turned to Genos instead, "I thought you said this was a good outfit!"

"Uh..mm. Sensei…" The blonde Cyborg said, trying to think of the right response.

"Bah! I need a drink." Saitama went off, looking for the punch bowl.

Fubuki giggled a bit at his little temper tantrum, "Couldn't resist poking fun." she said to Genos.

"That wasn't nice Miss Fubuki!"

"Eh, maybe not, it's fine though, he looks good though, I didn't recognize him, so I guess that's a good costume."

Genos blinked, "So my suggestion was a success!"

"Easy there tin man, it's alright," Fubuki gave him a little punch on the arm, "You know, I thought he kinda looked like you with dark hair, like a human relative of yours haha, well go enjoy the party you bucket of bolts." With that, the ESPer sent Genos off into the party, where a certain Lily was watching him from behind the couch.

The party was going great and Fubuki was actually having a lot of fun, eventually she ended up on the couch and Saitama was sitting there too. One of the other female members was talking to him. Fubuki figured she'd listen for a minute, she knew it was rude, but she was a little drunk and it was easy to listen.

"...So how you liking this party?" The girl, Mika asked. She was a hero that joined Fubuki last year, and was right in the middle of their rankings.

"It's alright, the food was pretty good." Saitama answered with his trademark bored tone.

"Haha yeah I loved the Udon this year, it was great huh?"

"Um...yeah it was good."

"Did you want to dance at all, handsome?"

"Huh? What? Uh...dance, nah I'm ok."

Fubuki didn't know why, but she felt her temperature rising as she realized her member was trying to flirt with Saitama, he didn't seem to be too interested though so she decided to butt in a little. She tapped him on the arm, "Hi Saitama."

Saitama looked over and was a little relieved to see Fubuki, Genos had ditched him for a bit and this one girl had been following him around for a while.

"Ohh, hey Fubuki."

Mika pouted a little at the intrusion but when she saw it was Miss Fubuki herself, she decided it was best to back off and get herself a drink.

Fubuki moved a bit closer to Saitama so they could hear each other over the music. "How you doing?"

"Better now, thanks for saving me from what's her name." Saitama said with a gesture, also now relaxing a bit. "My walking stereo friend seems to have abandoned me."

The leader of the blizzard group laughed and stretched out, her curves accentuated with her cheerleader outfit. "Glad to help mister Tracksuit Haha."

Saitama seemed to stare a bit at her costume without her noticing, it was the first time he really looked and he was surprised how sexy the outfit was. He shook his head a bit and his usual bored expression came back, he hadn't thought about women for a long time either. Besides, who would want the Caped Baldy. He tried not to think of it but in the mirror earlier he remembered that he was once considered pretty attractive. It was the one physical downside of him getting stronger and losing his hair.

"What about you Fubuki?" Saitama shook one of her blue and gold pom poms, "Having fun tonight?"

Fubuki laughed and sat up, "So far, the fruit punch was delicious, I haven't drank in forever."

Saitama looked down at his cup, "Oh it was alcoholic, I didn't notice anything." He looked a little sad, another joy of life lost. His existential crisis would start again soon with all these things coming up.

He was brought out of his spacing out though as Fubuki rustled his hair, luckily it was designed to stay in place just like real hair. "Aw," The ESPer said in a mock-sad voice, "Can Caped Baldy not get drunk?"

"Ha Ha, laugh it up cheerleader. And I'm not the baldy tonight."

Fubuki blushed a bit at his mention of her costume but before she could answer back she heard a small, but loud voice, "Where is my SISTER!"

Fubuki groaned a bit but put on a smile as she saw her older sister hovering towards them, she was wearing bunny ears but that was it with her regular dress outfit. "Hey Tats, welco…"

"Save it, I see you and your loser group put in even more of a fuss this year." Tatsumaki looked at Fubuki's outfit, "And what do you think you're wearing?!"

The younger sister turned bright red, but still tried to deflect the conversation, "Well nice costume too sis, though kind of lacking."

Tatsumaki pouted, "I am clearly a bunny, so the outfit works."

Saitama cocked his head to the side, "I've never seen a bunny like that before, don't you think you should have at least painted on a nose or bunny whiskers?"

"Hahammgh." Fubuki couldn't resist laughing a bit at Saitama's comment, the alcohol in her system, playing a part to make it funnier for her. Her older sister was less than impressed though and her eye could be seen twitching a bit.

"The audacity, who is this nobody?!" Tatsumaki said as she floated right up to Saitama's face.

"Uhh...Saitama, we met before." Saitama said.

"Well you clearly must be a nobody since I don't remember you."

"...ok." Saitama said with a bored look

"You suck, Fubuki, stay away from this loser."

Fubuki was about to answer but then Saitama got an irritated look on his face, "Hey! She's a grown-up she can decide who she spends time with!"

Tatsumaki had a cold look on her face, "You're. Not. A. Part. Of. This. Conversation. SO BUTT OUT!" She screamed as she floated over Saitama.

Saitama leaned back with his hands up as to say _fine_ but Tatsumaki heard him as he muttered, "I thought you were older than Fubuki, why do you seem like a 12 year old baby all the time."

Tatsumaki was bright red and Fubuki had her eyes wide as she thought, _Saitama's gonna die. _

The Terrible Tornado suddenly thrust out her hand and Saitama was blasted backwards, through the couch, the food table, and into the wall.

"Oop." Saitama said as some dust settled.

The rest of the blizzard group was standing horrified, the music stopping, and Genos stood there with wide eyes, "Sensei!"

Tatsumaki was floating with a pouty expression, "Serves that jerk right."

Fubuki was also surprised and angry with her sister, "What the hell Tatsumaki, he was my guest!"

"You don't need guests like that."

A sound interrupted the sisters though before things could escalate.

"That was rude."

Tatsumaki and Fubuki saw that the dust had cleared and Saitama had dislodged himself from the wall, his tracksuit top part had gotten shredded by the debris and so he was left with his hair, pants, and tank top on.

"Hey," Saitama exclaimed with a shocked face as he looked down, "You ruined my tracksuit, you'll pay for another one!"

Tatsumaki was wondering how he was perfectly fine but was getting annoyed again from his ranting, "Oh shut up." She held up her hand and again Saitama was pushed into the wall. This time though she held him there in the wall with continued use of her powers, "You stay there and learn how to show respect to me." A little smirk played on her lips.

Saitama was tired of this though and leisurely started to pull himself out of the wall again, "Respect? You, that's rich."

Tatsumaki's eyes widened as Saitama acted like her powers weren't even there. "Heyyy! Idiot, what are you doing?" She upped the intensity and the ground around Saitama cracked from the force.

Saitama just continued to walk towards them, "You remind me of this big octopus thingy from the spaceship a few months ago. He tried something like this."

Tatsumaki knit her eyebrows and pushed her attack even harder, she knew she couldn't go all out though, her sister and stupid group were here, "Shut up!"

Fubuki, Genos, and the blizzard group were all watching intensely as Saitama stood up to the #2 S-Class hero.

Saitama looked down and saw a pillow a little ways from him. He walked over to it and picked it up. "I killed the octopus with a rock, but I don't think Fubuki would want me killing her sister, so here's this."

Saitama tossed the pillow at Tatsumaki, and somehow it seemed to be heading at her with a force that even she couldn't stop in time.

"Ugnghhg!" Tatsumaki groaned in pain, as the pillow struck her in the stomach.

Fubuki gasped, she had never seen her sister be struck before, even more so, she never thought she'd see her get hit with a pillow.

Tatsumaki looked like she wanted to murder Saitama, she was also embaressed though, this had never happened before, and not to mention in front of her sister and her weak group dopes. She was about to say something but instead turned her head away, she looked like she might cry, and instead she blasted out, leaving so fast only a green streak could be seen.

Everyone in the room was silent, Saitama got uneasy from the silence, "Uhh, sorry about that, umm, I guess i'll go...c'mon Genos."

"Hai Sensei." Genos said and gave a little bow to excuse himself from talking with Lily, who blushed.

Fubuki was still speechless as she watched Saitama and Genos make an awkward shuffle escape through the crowd.

As they left. Saitama gave one last apologetic smile towards Fubuki, "Sorry again, thanks though." and then they were out the door.

After another moment of prolonged silence, Fubuki got a little red from embarrassment, "Well, don't keep staring silently, continue with the party!" and the conversation and music started up again, although a little less lively.

***Saitama's Apartment***

Saitama had removed the wig, taken a shower and was now chilling in bed, _what a weird way to end the night. _

_Hope I didn't hurt Tatsumaki too badly with that pillow. _

As he drifted to sleep though he smiled a bit thinking of Fubuki when she rustled his hair, _She really isn't that bad when she's not giving me her group sales pitch. _

***Blizzard Headquarters* **

Fubuki was also laying down for the night, it had been a weird rest of the party after Saitama and her sister had left. Then there was the cleanup. Now she was exhausted.

Still a little tipsy though from the drinks earlier, she couldn't help think of a certain hero, _no one has ever stood up to Tats like that. _

As she drifted asleep she smiled thinking about it, _That idiot didn't look too bad tonight either. _

**End of Chapter 4**

**Sorry for such a long wait in between chapter 3 and 4, i'll try to do better. As always, review and leave comments if you want :)**


End file.
